No Victory Like Vick-Tory
No Victory Like Vick-Tory is fourteenth episode of The All New Carl 10 Hour. Plot Episode begins with Vicktor standing beside an machine. "Master! How do you feel?" Vicktor walks to the machine. Asthmatic breath is heard from the machine. One eye shows from it. "Bring me...Shennyson..." "Shennyson?" Vicktor says. Machine releases a picture of Carl. Vicktor picks it up. "Then what?" "Bring him here...Get my Ectonurite DNA from his little watch..." Zs'Skayr's skull shows from the machine. Vicktor smiles. He takes a red marker and crosses Carl's picture. -THEME SONG- Carl is seen drinking Pepsi from a can. "Do we have more?" Clover takes the frying pan she is using to make pancakes, and slams it on Carl's head. "No." "OW! That's hot PLUS it hurts!" Carl holds his head and falls on the floor. "Guys!" Reda breaks in the kitchen. "Read the today's newspaper!" Carl takes the newspapers. "Many tech supplies have been stolen from Bellhood and are located in Transylvania? So?" "Roadtrip! Wooo!" GCB jumps. "Then nothing with pancakes." Clover turns off the stove. Later, we see the gang driving in Carl's truck. Carl is driving, GCB is beside him, and Clover, Ester and Reda are in the trailer. "Again, i have to be in the trailer." Reda crosses his arms. Lightning shows and rain starts. Reda, Ester and Clover rage. "Speak for yourself." Ester grunts. Carl turns on the trailer's marquee. Reda grunts. "Thank. You." "We're here. Transylvania Castle." Carl stops the truck and they come out. "So cold!" Clover changes her clothes to winter clothes. Carl slaps the Xtratrix and his clothes change to winter clothes too. "WOO!" The team walks to the doors of the castle. Carl knocks. A vampire opens the doors. "Who is it?" "Good evening? We're here to investigate stolen tech supplies." Carl says nervously. "Ah, yes. Come in, please." The vampire lets the gang in, then secretly locks the doors. Vicktor checks through the basement doors. He shocks and realizes Carl came. He runs down the stairs. "Master! He's here!" "Bring him...the first chance...you get." Zs'Skayr says. "Investigate." Lord Transyl smiles. "Thanks, mister...uh..." Carl confuses. "Transyl. Lord Transyl." Lord Transyl smiles again. Carl walks to the basement doors. "I'm gonna check the basement." Carl enters the basement. The team splits. "Hello?" Carl is already in the basement, looking at all sorts of tech supplies. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Vicktor asks. "I'm Carl Shennyson, i came here to investigate stolen tech supplies." Carl crosses his arms. Zs'Skayr's skull shows from the machine. Carl leans to check the skull. "Ghostfreak?" Zs'Skayr's skull disappears from the machine. "I was sure that there was Ghostfreak..." Carl says. Vicktor grabs Carl and lifts him in the air. "Ghost...freak?" "He calls me like that." Zs'Skayr's skull shows inside the machine. "But...Oh nevermind." Carl slaps the Xtratrix and transforms into Upgrade. "Galvanic Mechamorph?" Vicktor shocks. "You know, you remind me a lot of Frankenstrike." Upgrade notices. "Franken...strike?" Vicktor confuses. "Nevermind." Upgrade says and fires a blast at Vicktor. "Not a scratch!" Vicktor grabs Upgrade's neck. "Oh yeah?" Upgrade splits and merges with Vicktor's generators. "What the..." Vicktor gets shocked himself. "Hah, how does that feel?" Upgrade says. Vicktor shocks Upgrade and grabs him, weakened. "Whoopsies." Upgrade is weakened. Vicktor plugs some devices to Upgrade. "Hey, what the?" Upgrade glows purple. "Now!" Zs'Skayr's voice is heard from the machine. Vicktor pulls a lever on the machine. Upgrade gets electrocuted and when his skeleton appears, reborn, fresh and new Zs'Skayr emerges from it. "Alive!" Zs'Skayr breathes asthmatically, then spreads his arms. Upgrade reverts. "Ghostfreak?! B-but...How?!" "I feel the breathing! I feel free!" Zs'Skayr looks around. "Plus i looks fresh and renewed." Carl freaks out. Scene switches to GCB as Copycat, who is searching the kitchen. Scene switches back to Carl, who is running away from Zs'Skayr, whom he is being chased by. "Carl?" Reda, Clover and GCB see Carl running. They run behind him and Zs'Skayr chases them. They come into a hallway with six doors, where they run in a Benny Hill/Scooby Doo style. Carl and Zs'Skayr run into each other and scream. "AAAH!" They go separate ways, but Zs'Skayr still follows him. Carl stops, tired. "Aw man!" Carl runs. "You can run, but you can't hide!" Zs'Skayr being creepy. Carl keeps running. "A hole...Welp...EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!" Carl jumps and flops. "Right into the trap." Zs'Skayr says. Carl falls into a spider web. A giant spider walks towards Carl. "Arachnophobia, engage!" Carl freaks out. Zs'Skayr flies down to Carl and lifts him up. "Well, this is my end." Carl worries. As Zs'Skayr is about to scratch Carl with his claws, the Xtratrix glows and Zs'Skayr drops Carl. "THE LIGHT!" Carl glows and transforms into Slenderfreak "So far, so good. I still feel like me." Slenderfreak says. "I'm supposed to be impressed?" Zs'Skayr crosses his arms. "Well, kinda." Slenderfreak says and opens his face's skin(unshown). "AAH! Stay away from me!" Zs'Skayr loses aim of his flight and falls on the web. "Am i really that scary?" Slenderfreak says. Zs'Skayr makes a magic mirror and Slenderfreak freaks out. "NOW I SEE WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL ABOUT! AAAGH!" Slenderfreak fastly slaps his Xtratrix. "What the hell..." Zs'Skayr jawdrops. "Some luck today..." Fisky Pest sees himself in the mirror. "I look like my grandma..." Zs'Skayr opens his chest and hangs out his tentacles. Fisky Pest activates two magical orbs in his hands and fires them at Zs'Skayr. "Aaagh!" Zs'Skayr covers his face and closes his chest. "Oh yeah! Chirp shield! I guess." Fisky Pest makes a magic shield and fires it at Zs'Skayr. "What the..." Zs'Skayr confusely scratches his head(technically, chin). Fisky Pest comes closer to Zs'Skayr and touches his forehead. The shield lights up and leaves Zs'Skayr shocked. "Woohoo! Fisky Pest doesn't suck!" Fisky Pest dances. "Now for the final part." "What could be worse than this?" Zs'Skayr pisses off. "This!" Fisky Pest magics up the Xtratrix and it shoots a pink ray at Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr starts getting trapped in his sunshielded skin. "NO! Stop this!" "That's the worst it could be." Fisky Pest says. Later, we see Fisky Pest coming out with Zs'Skayr captive. Vicktor comes out captive as well. Frankenstrike, Whampire, Ester and Clover come out of the castle along with Lord Transyl. "Nicely done, team. We've captured all harmful bad guys. Who's up for some pizza?" Fisky Pest reverts and raises hand in victory. Frankenstrike and Whampire revert to Reda and GCB. The team joins the truck along with the villains and they drive away. In a humor adding, the lightning shocks the truck. END Main Events *Zs'Skayr is revived, but held captive in his sunshielded skin and Plumbers HQ. Main Characters *Carl *Reda *Ester(non speaking cameo) *GCB *Clover Villains *Lord Transyl(first appearance) *Vicktor(first appearance) *Zs'Skayr Aliens Used By Carl *Upgrade(first reappearance) *Slenderfreak *Fisky Pest(first reappearance) By GCB *Copycat *Whampire(first apperance) By Reda *Frankenstrike Gallery Fisky Pest NoVictoryLikeVicktory1.PNG|Fisky Pest's reappearance. Zs'SkayrshieldedNoVictoryLikeVickTory1.PNG|Zs'Skayr trapped in sunshielded skin. Category:Episodes